What about a normal life?
by ofHeartsandRoses
Summary: Monk muss einen Fall lösen, der von ihm mehr fordert als erwartet. Kann ihm seine Assistentin Melanie dabei helfen? Gefühlschaos, Eifersucht, Lachanfälle und Action vorprogrammiert. Please Read and Review!:


"Aber so schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht."

"Es war blau. Blau!!!! Zu einer grünen Hose!"

"Wenn man es genau betrachtet war es eher türkis."

"Wenn sie es schon genau betrachten wollen: Es war 70 Hellblau und 30 grün. Eine vollkommen unausgewogene Farbkombination."

"Das mir das entgangen ist!" Sie schüttelte mit gespielter Entrüstung ihren Kopf. Das lange braune Haar flog dabei um ihre Schultern und kam schließlich in sanften Schlängellinien zur Ruhe. Melanie fand ihn amüsant. Sie machte sich niemals über ihn lustig, nein, sie fand ihn tatsächlich witzig. Die meisten Leute fanden seine Neurosen nicht gerade erheiternd. Aber sie lachte ja auch nicht darüber, dass er jedes mal ein frisches Tuch brauchte, wenn er jemandem die Hand gab oder wenn er etwas berührte oder wenn etwas ihn berührt hatte oder einfach nur, wenn ihm danach war. Sie lachte auch nicht, wenn er versuchte die Zeitungen in einem Drug Store chronologisch zu ordnen. Im Gegenteil, manchmal, wenn sie Zeit hatten (und sie plante immer etwas mehr Zeit ein, wenn sie mit ihm unterwegs war), half sie ihm sogar dabei. Einmal wurden sie von dem Ladenbesitzer erwischt. Er schaute die Beiden an als hätten sie einen kompletten Schaden. Und als er sie rausschmeißen wollte, sagte er nur in seiner gewohnten Stimmlage, die sich nie zu ändern schien: "Ich glaube sie müssen hier aufräumen. Da war ein Magazin von 1989. Das sollten sie dringend reinigen lassen. Es hat schon überall Flecken." Mit solchen Dingen, brachte er sie zum Lachen. Vor allem weil es natürlich sein vollkommener Ernst war. Es ist immer sein ernst. Adrian weiß nämlich oft gar nicht, dass er eigentlich recht witzig ist.

Wie gerade eben als sie einen jungen Mann begegnet waren, der das unverschämte und in seinen Augen unverzeihliche Verbrechen begangen hatte, eine grüne Hose zu einem blauen Pullover zu tragen. Verzeihung, es war natürlich ein zu 70 hellblauer und zu 30 grüner Pullover gewesen.

"Wenn das mit der Polizei doch nichts wird, sollten sie vielleicht Modeberater werden. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist das ja eines ihrer Talente, die noch in ihnen schlummern." Er schaute sie mit diesem Blick an. "Sie machen sich über mich lustig."

"Tue ich nicht!" Tat sie nicht. Sie machte sich niemals über ihn lustig.

"Möchten sie, dass ich auf sie warte? Sie standen vor Dr. Krogers Praxis und sie öffnete ihm die Tür, um ihm dafür nicht extra ein Tuch geben zu müssen."

"Nein, nein, seien sie nur in einer Stunde wieder da...nein, warten sie, wir können noch nicht rein gehen." Er blieb abrupt stehen und fast wäre sie in ihn hinein gelaufen.

"Wieso nicht, was ist los?" Sie folgte seinem Blick zu der Uhr im Wartezimmer.

Es war genau 30 Sekunden vor 18:00 Uhr. Selbstverständlich, sie wusste was kommen würde.

"In einer halben Minute ist es genau 6 Uhr."

"Natürlich Adrian, endschuldigen sie." Sie trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und wartete geduldig. Das war sie gewohnt. Jetzt jedenfalls. Sicher, am Anfang kam sie sich oft komisch vor, wenn er solche Dinge tat. Aber sie spürte, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Er wollte diesen Raum nicht betreten, bevor der Tag keine gerade Uhrzeit erreicht hatte und sie wollte nicht, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. Also tat sie ihm den Gefallen, immer, und wartete einfach mit ihm. Und das wusste er zu schätzen, denn sonst, tat das fast niemand für ihn.

"In Ordnung, ich sehe sie dann in einer Stunde. Bis nachher!" Sie lächelte und wandte sich zum gehen. "Ja, bis nachher." Er winkte und sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Wenn er solche Dinge tat wirkte er einfach immer viel zu verkrampft.

Adrian ordnete die Zeitungen in Doktor Krogers Wartezimmer nach alphabetischer Reihenfolge, wie jedes Mal, wenn er hier war. Und jedes Mal aufs neue wunderte er sich, wie die Menschen so etwas nur durcheinander bringen konnten. Das ganze System kam dadurch aus dem Gleichgewicht, doch das schien niemanden zu stören, außer ihn.

"Adrian." Er stand abrupt auf. Dr. Kroger hielt ihm mit einer freundlichen Geste die Tür zu seinem Sprechzimmer auf. "Was tun sie da?" fragte er und wunderte sich im nächsten Moment warum, denn er kannte die Antwort doch sowieso schon.

"Ich habe nur die Zeitschriften sortiert, damit...nun ja, damit sie geordnet sind."

"Nun, herzlichen Dank, Adrian. Kommen sie rein." Er ging beiseite und ließ ihn eintreten.

"Wie geht es ihnen?" Natürlich erwartete er auf diese Frage keine Antwort wie „gut" oder

„es geht so", nein, Adrian gab nie eine dieser typischen Floskeln von sich.

"Da war ein blauer Pullover."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ein blauer Pullover zu einer grünen Hose, der Mann muss schwere Probleme haben, sonst hätte er sicherlich nicht eine solche Farbkombination gewählt."

Dr. Kroger setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber seines Patienten.

"Wo haben sie diesen Mann gesehen?" fragte er. Adrian saß bei seinen Sitzungen immer ausgesprochen steif da. Überhaupt konnte er sich selten entspannen, eigentlich niemals.

Er wirkte als hätte er eine unsichtbare Lehne im Rücken.

"Auf dem Weg hierher."

"Und hat es sie aus der Fassung gebracht, dass die Farben nicht zusammen passten? Ich meine, haben sie irgendetwas unternommen, den Mann darauf angesprochen, oder dergleichen?" Er hielt einen Stift und einen Block in der Hand, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Nein."

"Wollten sie etwas unternehmen?"

"Ja."

"Und warum haben sie es unterlassen?"

Adrian begann auf seinem Platz hin und her zu rutschen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Die Verkäuferin wirkte angespannt aber freundlich, angesichts des Trubels in ihrem Laden. "Nein danke, ich komme schon zurecht." Darüber schien die Dame auch ganz froh zu sein, denn der Andrang hatte sich angesichts des Sommerschlussverkaufes um das 3fache gesteigert.

Melanie drängte sich zwischen Frauen hindurch, die die Preisschilder an Sommerkleidern und Röcken verglichen. Sie kämpfte sich bis zur Kasse vor und legte eine blaue Jeans auf den Tisch. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich würde die hier gern umtauschen."

"Natürlich, kein Problem." Die rothaarige Dame nahm den Kassenzettel zur Hand und tippte ein paar mal energisch einige Zahlen ein. Dann sprang die Kasse auch schon auf und eine Minute später hatte Melanie ihr Geld und der Laden seine Hose wieder.

Dann sprang ihr etwas links von ihr ins Auge. "Das sind ja wundervolle Blumen."

Sie strahlte ihr entgegen, lila das nach unten hin immer heller wurde. Vergissmeinnicht.

"Wie halten die denn solange, in dieser brütenden Hitze?" Die Dame begann zu lächeln.

"Das liegt daran, dass sie unecht sind." Melanie schaute sie verblüfft an. "Tatsächlich?"

Sie berührte eine Blüte und wirklich, nun spürte sie die Härte des Blattes in ihren Fingern.

"Echte Blumen würden es hier drinnen keinen Tag aushalten. Aber diese hier sind wirklich sehr schön und sie sehen ja selbst, die wirken wie echt."

"Sagen sie, könnten sie mir vielleicht verraten, wo ich die bekomme?"

"In einem Laden um die Ecke. Sie gehen einfach die Straße entlang und dann nach rechts. Man kann es gar nicht verfehlen." Melanie bedankte und verabschiedete sich, doch die Frau schien es schon gar nicht mehr zu registrieren, denn sie wurde bereits von der nächsten Kundin belagert.

"Dann bis nächste Woche, Adrian." Dr. Kroger begleitete ihn nach draußen.

Melanie saß bereits auf einem Stuhl und wartete auf ihn. Als sie die Tür aufgehen sah, stand sie auf. "Warten sie Adrian!" Er blieb stehen und folgte ihrem Blick.

"5, 4, 3, 2...in Ordnung, es ist genau 19:00 Uhr." Sie lächelte als er erleichtert ausatmete und ihr entgegen kam. "Das wäre ja fast schief gegangen."

"Möchten sie noch irgendwo hin?" Adrian überlegte. "Nein, nein eigentlich nur nach Hause." Sie nickte. "In Ordnung." Jetzt erst bemerkte sie Doktor Kroger, der im Türrahmen stand und die Beiden beobachtete.

"Oh, entschuldigen sie, Doktor Kroger." Sie kam auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen Händedruck. "Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Ausgezeichnet, danke Melanie. Ihnen anscheinend auch?"

"Oh ja, ich war gerade in der Stadt und habe noch ein paar Besorgungen erledigt."

"Haben sie an das...?"

"Keine Sorge Adrian, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ihr Wasser steht bereits im Auto."

"Wasser?"

"Sierra Springs. Also wirklich Adrian so langsam müssten sie doch wissen, dass ich nicht mehr das Falsche kaufen würde." Seine rechte Schulter zuckte nach oben, als hätte er eine Verspannung. Sie wusste, dass er nach Hause wollte.  
"Es war schön sie wiederzusehen, Doktor Kroger. Auf Wiedersehen."

Auf Wiedersehen Melanie. Er lächelte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Draußen hörte er die beiden nach draußen gehen und eine Tür ins Schloss fallen. Dr. Kroger schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. Adrian hatte vor allem Angst, was man sich nur denken konnte. Es gab fast keine Phobie, unter der er nicht litt. Dazu gehörte unter anderem die Angst vor hübschen Frauen. Deshalb wunderte es ihn, dass er Melanie als seine Assistentin eingestellt hatte. Sie war außergewöhnlich hübsch. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihre weiblichen Reize verbarg, so gut es ging. Sie trug weite Sachen, keine „Kartoffelsäcke", aber nie etwas, was ihre zierliche Gestalt hervorgehoben hätte. Das lange braune Haar, hatte sie mit dunklen Spangen hinter die Ohren geklemmt. Keine Ohrringen, keine Ketten, Ringe und nur ein dezentes Make-up, nichts auffälliges. Aber wenn man ihr gegenüber stand, von Angesicht zu Angesicht, so konnte man nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie eindrucksvoll ihre braunen Augen waren. Seit er ihr begegnet war, hatte er sie nur gut gelaunt und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht erlebt. Und sie tat Adrian gut. Denn wenn sie ihn dazu brachte, wegen eines blauen Pullovers nicht gleich durchzudrehen, dann war das schon eine ausgesprochen beeindruckende Leistung.

"Haben sie Durst?" Sie stiegen aus dem Wagen und Adrian ließ die Tür hinter sich zu fallen. Sie reichte ihm über das Autodach hinweg ein Tuch zu, da er den Türgriff berührt hatte. Er wische sich die Hände sauber und nickte ihr zu.

"Gut, denn ich habe ihnen genug Wasser für die nächsten drei Wochen gekauft."

Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie den Kofferraum und hievte die Sechserpacks des Sierra Spring Waters heraus. Unschlüssig schaute sie darauf hinab. "Wissen sie was, ich glaube es ist am besten wenn sie schon vor gehen, Adrian."

"Soll ich ihnen nicht helfen?" Sie schaute ihn überrascht an. "Ist das ihr Ernst?"

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss in aber gleich wieder angesichts der Wasserflaschen.

"Adrian, gehen sie hinein, ich komme schon zurecht." Er drehte sich um.

Melanie lächelte vor sich hin. "Aber lassen sie bitte die Tür auf, ich schätze ich werde zweimal gehen müssen.", rief sie ihm hinterher. Dann schnappte sie sich die Flaschen und ging so elegant wie möglich zum Haus hinüber, was angesichts des Gewichtes in ihren Händen nicht gerade einfach war. Die ersten beiden Rationen stellte sie im Flur ab und ging dann zurück zum Wagen. Als sie die nächsten Beiden Wasservorräte herausholen wollte, hielt ein schwarzer Wagen hinter ihrem eigenen und Melanie erkannte Kaptain Stottlemeyer und Randy Disher, die aus dem Auto stiegen. "Hallo.", sagte sie gut gelaunt und stellte die Wasserflasche auf den Boden um die Beiden begrüßen zu können.

"Hallo Melanie, ist Monk da?"

"Wo sollte er sonst sein?" Der Kaptain schaute sie mahnend an und seufzte.

"Er ist drinnen.", sagte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

Daraufhin ging Stottlemeyer auf Adrians Apartment zu.

"Kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?", fragte Randy, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt.

Melanie seufzte. "Ach, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmachen würde. Diese Dinger sind doch schwerer als erwartet." Er lächelte und hob ein Packet mit Flaschen an.

"Randy, beeilen sie sich gefälligst!", rief ihm Stottlemeyer entgegen.

Erschrocken ließ Randy die Flaschen fallen und begann zu stottern: "Ich hab bloß..die..Flaschen...Sir." Er fuchtelte mit den Armen herum und deutete auf das Wasser vor ihm. Melanie gluckste hinter seinem Rücken, hielt sich aber schleunigst die Hand vor den Mund. Sie schaute zu Kaptain Stottlemeyer hinüber. "Er ist sofort da, entschuldigen sie, es ist meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn aufgehalten." Besänftigt drehte er sich um und betrat das Gebäude. Drinnen wunderte sich Adrian bereits wo Melanie solange blieb.

Als er ein Klopfen hörte, wunderte er sich noch mehr, denn er hatte die Tür doch extra offen gelassen, warum sollte sie also klopfen. Als er in den Flur schaute, sah er Kaptain Stottlemeyer im Türrahmen stehen.

"Kaptain?"

"Hallo Monk. Ähm, ich müsste etwas mit ihnen besprechen, haben sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

"Kommen sie rein." Adrian bot ihm einen Platz auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer an und Stottlemeyer setzte sich.

"Haben sie Melanie draußen gesehen?" fragte Monk, bevor der Kaptain überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte.

"Ähm ja, sie ist draußen mit Randy.", sagte er beiläufig und wollte erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen, wurde allerdings wieder unterbrochen.

"Wieso?", fragte Adrian. Der Kaptain seufzte frustriert. "Was weiß ich, er hilft ihr vermutlich mit den Wasserflaschen." Da das nun geklärt war, konnte er jetzt sein Anliegen vorbringen. Dachte er jedenfalls. Doch dann stand Adrian plötzlich auf und ging in die Küche, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Dort stand Randy Disher und unterhielt sich mit seiner Melanie. Moment, wieso _seine_ Melanie? Er meinte natürlich _seiner_ Assistentin Melanie. Natürlich.

Aus irgendeinem Grund lachte Randy, wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Witz gemacht. Sie machte dauernd Witze. Dann beobachtete er, wie sie zur Hintertür ihres Wagens ging und ihre Tasche heraus holte. "Wieso hilft er ihr mit den Flaschen?", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Kaptain Stottlemeyer. Dieser war schon vollkommen entnervt.

"MONK! Könnten sie sich vielleicht mal konzentrieren!"

Adrian zuckte zusammen. "Was? Ja, natürlich." Er zwang seinen Blick weg vom Fenster.

Schwerfällig kehrte Monk zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich dem Kaptain gegenüber in einen Stuhl. Dieser begann nun zum dritten Mal zu sprechen. Es geht um folgendes...

"Kaptain!" Stottlemeyer hätte am liebsten geschrieen. Er hasste es, unterbrochen zu werden. Diesmal war es jedoch nicht Adrian, sondern Randy der ihm ins Wort fiel.

"Was ist?", fragte er grimmig. Randy Disher stand nun vor ihnen, einen Karton Flaschen in den Händen. "Gar nichts. Ich wollte bloß sagen, dass ich jetzt da bin."

Der Kaptain schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief ein. "Na wie schön, Randy." Doch das jungenhafte Grinsen auf eben dessen Lippen schien unerschütterlich.

Adrian hörte seine Haustür ins Schloss fallen. Eine Sekunde später erschien auch Melanie.

In der rechten Hand hielt sie eine Flasche Sierra Spring. Sie lächelte Adrian an und er lächelte zurück. "Ich hole ihnen ein Glas. Möchten sie Beide auch etwas trinken?", fragte sie.

Kaptain Stottlemeyer und Randy schüttelten Beide die Köpfe. Der Kaptain zwar freundlich, aber immer noch genervt, weil er nicht zu Wort kam. Randy allerdings lächelte Melanie dabei an. Lange, solange bis sie in der Küche verschwunden war. Adrian kam es ein wenig zu lang vor. "Könnten wir uns jetzt endlich auf den Fall konzentrieren?"

"Welchen Fall?", fragte Adrian und der Kaptain verdrehte die Augen.

"Genau das versuche ich ihnen die ganze Zeit zu erklären. Es geht um einen Mordfall."

"Eigentlich geht es doch immer um einen Mordfall.", sagte Randy mit dem Anflug eines Lachens. Stottlemeyer und Monk starrten ihn an, als wäre er von einem anderen Planeten.

"Entschuldigung." Randys Grinsen verschwand schlagartig. In der Küche unterdrückte Melanie ein Lachen. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Adrian. Automatisch gab er ihr die Wasserflasche und genauso automatisch nahm sie sie in die Hand und goss ihm etwas ein. Adrian trank einen Schluck und stellte es dann wieder auf den Tisch. Natürlich erst nachdem er einen Untersetzer benutzt hatte.

"Ich glaube, ich brauche es nicht zu betonen, dass das, was ich ihnen jetzt sage, streng vertraulich ist.", sagte Stottlemeyer mit verheißungsvoller Miene.

Adrian nickte. "Natürlich." Doch sein Blick wanderte von Monk zu Melanie und blieb an ihr hängen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als der Kaptain sie durchdringend anschaute.

"Oh.", sagte sie. "Ähm, möchten sie das ich gehe?"

Stottlemeyer wirkte peinlich berührt. "Nun ja." Er schaute Adrian an. Dieser war leicht perplex. "Aber Kaptain, ich verstehe nicht. Sonst war Melanie doch auch immer mit dabei." Er schaute von Stottlemeyer zu Melanie und wieder zurück zu Stottlemeyer.

"Das ist richtig. Aber dieser Fall ist anders. Es geht um...etwas großes."

"Adrian, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich fahre einfach nach Hause und..."

"Nein, das ist nicht in Ordnung.", protestierte er. "Sie ist meine Assistentin. Die Lösung eines großen Falles zieht sich häufig hin, wie soll ich das ohne sie machen? Wer gibt mir Tücher?" Bei seinem letzten Satz konnte sie ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Aber es ist wirklich Top Secret!" sagte Stottlemeyer eindringlich.

"Aber wer gibt mir Tücher?"

"Melanie, setzen sie sich, sie sind involviert." Mit monotoner Stimme wies er auf ihren alten Platz. "Ohne sie macht er mich ohnehin wahnsinnig."

Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben Adrian fallen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

"In Ordnung, wie gesagt, nichts von dem, was wir ihnen jetzt sagen, darf diesen Raum verlassen!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wer ist das?" fragte Melanie, während sie auf das unscharfe Schwarzweißfoto eines Mannes starrte. Er musste Ende 30 sein, hatte schwarzes kurzes Haar, welches sein kantiges Gesicht einrahmte. Auf dem Bild trug er eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, mit eckigen Rändern.

"Das ist Jason Biggs. Er ist ein hochangesehener Mann in den höheren Kreisen. Sein Vermögen verdient er damit, dass er kleine Firmen aufkauft, Firmen die Geld brauchen. Er kauft sie zu Spottpreisen und nimmt sie danach auseinander, um sie anschließend für fast das doppelte an andere Interessenten zu verkaufen. Dieser Mann hatte schon immer Geld, das Wort Armut ist ihm fremd, „zu kostspielig" gibt es für ihn nicht."

"Und worin liegt das Problem?" fragte Adrian und schaute Stottlemeyer an, nachdem er das Foto genau in der Mitte seines Tisches platziert hatte.

"Wir glauben, er hat sich in letzter Zeit ein wenig übernommen. Seine Geschäfte liefen nicht mehr so wie früher. Und dann begannen die Morde. Vor drei Wochen fanden wir Mr. Frederick Jones ermordet hinter seinem Haus, seine Frau war nicht zu Hause."

Randy legte ein weiteres Foto auf den Tisch. Darauf abgebildet war ebenfalls ein Mann, mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser tot war. In der Mitte seiner Stirn prangte deutlich das Einschussloch einer Schusswaffe. Die Augen hatte er zu einem entsetzten Blick aufgerissen, als hätte er etwas vor sich gesehen, was er einfach nicht begreifen, nicht glauben konnte.

"Er war Geschäftsmann und hatte kurz vorher mit einer Firma einen Deal ausgehandelt, die Biggs jedoch bereits im Auge gehabt hatte. Jones wollte die Firma wieder aufbauen, ihr mit finanziellen Mitteln unter die Arme greifen. Biggs dagegen wollte sie auseinandernehmen. Er hatte sogar schon entsprechende neue Käufer gefunden und Anzahlungen entgegen genommen. Doch nun war die Vereinbarung nichtig, denn die Firma bekam Hilfe von Jones, was ihr aus der Patsche geholfen hätte, gleichzeitig jedoch..."

"Wäre Biggs Deal geplatzt.", vollendete Monk den Satz. Stottlemeyer nickte.

"Sie glauben also, Biggs hat Jones umbringen lassen, um letztendlich doch noch an den Deal zu kommen?", fragte Melanie an die beiden Polizisten ihr gegenüber gewandt.

"Ganz genau!", antwortete Randy. Daraufhin sah sie wieder auf die zwei Fotos vor sich und nickte langsam.

"Haben sie Beweise?" sagte Adrian und schaute den Kaptain fragend an.

"Das ist ja das Problem. Die DNA Spuren am Tatort sind nicht von Biggs. Und selbst wenn sie es wären, hätten wir Schwierigkeiten ihm etwas nachzuweisen?"

"Weshalb?" fragte Melanie.

"Er ist ein enger Freund des Gouverneurs.", antwortete Stottlemeyer und seine Miene verfinsterte sich bei diesen Worten.

"Er würde niemals zulassen, dass etwas derartiges einen Fleck auf seiner weißen Weste hinterlässt, schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um einen seiner Vertrauten handelt."

"Und was genau können wir dann gegen ihn ausrichten?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Randy lehnte sich nach vorn, und steckte die beiden Fotos wieder zurück in einen Umschlag.

"Wir bräuchten ein Geständnis. Wir müssen herausfinden, wie er es gemacht hat, wann er es gemacht hat und ob er allein war. Möglicherweise sind noch andere hochrangige Persönlichkeiten in diese Sache involviert. Und wenn wir mit unseren Vermutungen richtig liegen, decken wir vielleicht eine noch größere Sache auf, als bisher angenommen."

"Welche Aufgabe habe ich jetzt genau dabei?" fragte Adrian und sah hinüber zu Stottlemeyer, der schon seit einer Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

Der Kaptain hatte die Hände unter seinem Kinn verschränkt und seinen Kopf darauf abgelegt.

Er wirkte nachdenklich, seine Augen waren auf den Tisch vor ihm gerichtet, vermutlich den saubersten Tisch den er je gesehen hatte.

"Wir möchten, dass sie sich bei Jason Biggs einschleusen. Wir wollen sie direkt in seinen Bekanntenkreis bringen, und zwar Undercover."

Niemand sagte etwas, nicht einmal Adrian. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er begriffen hatte, was man da von ihm wollte.

"Aber...", brachte er schließlich hervor. "Aber das ist doch direkte Polizeiarbeit. Und ich bin Detektiv, kein...Polizist." Es auszusprechen viel ihm sichtlich schwer.

"Das ist richtig Adrian. Aber dieser Fall ist äußerst komplex. Und wir brauchen einfach,... den Besten dafür." Anders wusste er nicht, wie er es erklären sollte. Es war so simpel.

Dem Kaptain war klar, dass es niemanden gab, der diesen Fall lösen könnte, außer Adrian Monk. Er würde die Dinge sehen, die kein anderer sah, er würde wissen, was kein anderer wusste und er würde verstehen, was kein anderer verstand.

"Kaptain?", meldete sich plötzlich Melanie zu Wort. Alle drei Männe starrten sie überrascht an, als hätten sie kurzeitig vergessen, dass sie ebenfalls anwesend war.

"Ich verstehe zwar, warum sie Adrian für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt haben, aber finden sie es nicht doch ein wenig riskant?" Monk schaute sie an. "Riskant?"

"Ich meine er ist schließlich kein Unbekannter in San Francisco. Wie oft war sein Foto schon in der Zeitung, wenn er mal wieder einen Fall gelöst hatte? Er ist vielleicht kein Superstar, aber irgendjemand könnte ihn erkennen. Wenn Biggs mitkriegt, dass sich in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung ein berühmter Detektiv aufhält, wird er darüber bestimmt nicht sehr begeistert sein, oder?"

Die drei starrten sie an. Plötzlich kam sie sich ein wenig bescheuert vor.

"Ich...dachte ja bloß.", sagte sie verlegen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren, die aus ihrer Spange gefallen war. Monk war es schon aufgefallen, das Ungleichgewicht auf ihrem Kopf, und er war kurz davor gewesen, es selbst wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

"Sie haben Recht!", sagte Stottlemeyer. "Daran haben wir auch schon gedacht."

"Und?", fragte Adrian plötzlich, und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihren Haaren hinüber zum Kaptain.

Randy räusperte sich. "Wir wollen sie so dicht an ihn ranschleusen, dass er ihnen vertraut. Und ich meine wirklich vertraut. Er soll sie in seinen Freundeskreis aufnehmen."

Jetzt war Melanie es, der die Worte fehlten. Adrian jedoch wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Stottlemeyer ihn unterbrach.

"Lassen sie es uns erst erklären. Wir wissen das es kein Kinderspiel ist die Freundschaft und das Vertrauen eines anderen Menschen zu gewinnen, besonders nicht für sie. Aber wir haben einen Plan. Biggs pflegt nur Freundschaften mit Leuten, die ihm von Nutzen sind, die ihm persönliche Bereicherung bringen. Sie werden keine andere Identität annehmen müssen, im Gegenteil, sie sollen sich ihm sogar als Adrian Monk vorstellen. Allerdings müssen wir ihr Vorhaben ihn als Mörder zu entlarven, verstecken. Sie werden von uns eine Firma überschrieben bekommen, die sie leiten, mit der sie Geld verdienen,...jedenfalls scheinbar. Diese Firma gibt es nicht, sie existiert nur auf dem Papier, Biggs weiß das jedoch nicht. Sie werden geschäftlich mit ihm in Verbindung treten und ihm Informationen liefern. Informationen, die wichtig für ihn sein könnten. Informationen von Firmen, die er kaufen und zerstückeln könnte."

"Ich soll ihm helfen?", fragte Adrian und in seinem Gesicht stand der pure Schock.

"Aber das ist gegen das Gesetz...ich, ich kann doch nicht einfach..."

"Monk, bleiben sie ganz ruhig. Sie werden ihm nicht helfen, er wird nur denken, sie helfen ihm. Das reicht schon. Diese Informationen, über Firmen, die sind nichts wert. Auch diese Firmen sind nichts weiter als Scheinfirmen. Das Geld, welches wir auf sein Konto transferieren werden und durch welches er sich in Sicherheit wiegen wird, sind nur Zahlen...nur Zahlen."

"Und das ist ihr Plan?", fragte Adrian mit tonloser Stimme, während er von einem zum anderen sah. "Ich soll so tun, als wäre ich der Besitzer eines Unternehmens, einem höchstwahrscheinlich Kriminellen helfen seinen rechtswidrigen Geschäften nachzugehen, ihm Falschgeld überweisen und nebenbei noch ein Geständnis aus ihm herausbringen?"

Stottlemeyer schaute ihn an. "Im Großen und Ganzen ist das eine ziemlich exakte Zusammenfassung dessen, was wir vorhaben, ja."

"Wow.", sagte Melanie plötzlich. "Sie haben sicherlich lange gebraucht, um sich das auszudenken, nicht wahr?!" Randy schaute ein wenig verlegen zu Boden, der Kaptain jedoch schlug sich mit seinen Handinnenflächen auf die Kniescheiben und sagte:

"Nun, wie sieht's aus, Adrian? Können wir auf sie zählen?"

Monk starrte ihn an. "Adrian?", fragte er unschlüssig. Stottlemeyer runzelte die Stirn.

"Wie bitte?"

"Nun ja, sie nennen mich sonst nicht Adrian, eigentlich nur immer Monk."

"Ja, aber jetzt nannte ich sie Adrian."

"Aber vorher nicht. Vorher nannten sie mich bei meinem Nachnamen."

"Ist doch vollkommen egal. Jetzt hab ich sie eben Adrian genannt."

"Ja, aber sonst..."

"MONK!", Melanie war ein wenig zusammengezuckt. Daraufhin entschuldigte sich Stottlemeyer und wiederholte seine Frage, diesmal jedoch klang sein Ton etwas gereizter.

"Also, können wir auf sie zählen?" Adrian wirkte unschlüssig.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich...ich muss erst darüber nachdenken. Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken."

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, den Blick nach draußen gerichtet, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Randy schaute unschlüssig zum Kaptain, dieser schaute zu Monk und dann zu Melanie. Sie sah ihn durchdringend an.

"Gut, ich glaube wir gehen dann besser. Sagen sie mir Bescheid, wenn sie sich entschieden haben,...so schnell wie möglich."

"Gut, sie setzen ihn nicht unter Druck, das ist gut.", sagte Melanie und stand auf.

"Kommen sie, ich bringe sie noch zur Tür."

Der Kaptain und Randy folgten ihr, Adrian blieb am Fenster stehen.

Vor dem Apartment hielt Stottlemeyer noch einmal inne.

"Melanie."

"Ja!" Er schaute hinüber zu Adrian und dann wieder zurück zu ihr.

"Wenn Adrian diesen Fall löst...sie haben ja keine Ahnung wie wichtig es ist...er könnte wieder in den Polizeidienst aufgenommen werden."

"Wie bitte?" Sie starrte ihn an, etwas besseres viel ihr nicht ein.

"Ich habe mit meinen Vorgesetzten gesprochen und sie meinten, wenn Monk sich in diesem Falle wieder einmal bewährt...in einem Undercovereinsatz, das würde einiges beweisen. Wenn er das durch hält, steht ihm nicht mehr viel im Weg."

"Aber warum zum Teufel haben sie ihm das denn nicht gesagt, er hätte sofort angenommen."

"Genau das ist es ja. Ich will nicht, dass er unter einem solchen Druck steht, das könnte alles gefährden. Sie wissen, Adrian kann mit Druck nicht umgehen. Reden sie mit ihm, vielmehr überreden sie ihn. So eine Chance bekommt er so schnell nicht wieder." Sie nickte.

Stottlemeyer klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und schloss die Tür hinter sich und was er zurück ließ war Melanie, die dagegen starrte und Adrian, der aus dem Fenster sah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ein Geheimauftrag?", fragte Dr. Kroger verwirrt.

"Ja, daher kann ich ihnen auch nicht sagen, worum es sich genau handelt. Es ist...einfach schwierig. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es machen werde."

"Warum nicht?" Adrian wirkte noch verkrampfter als sonst und saß kerzengerade im Sessel.

"Ich müsste mich benehmen...als wäre ich...nicht ich, als wäre ich normal."

"Sie müssten also ihre Phobien abstellen?"

"Ja! Aber, ich...ich kann nicht einfach aus meiner Haut heraus. Ich...ich kann nicht."

Dr. Kroger lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief und nachdenklich ein.

"Möchten sie gern wieder Polizeiarbeit leisten, Adrian?"

Er wollte antworten, gleich nachdem die Frage seine Ohren erreicht hatte, aber er konnte nicht.

"Ich..."

"Ich meine, dieser Auftrag scheint sie ziemlich zu beschäftigen. Sie würden sicherlich gern wieder wie ein richtiger Polizeibeamter arbeiten, das wäre ihre Gelegenheit. Adrian, sagen sie mir die Wahrheit. Sie würden es gern machen nicht wahr?"

Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage dazu mit „Ja" zu antworten, stattdessen nickte er nur.

"Dann tun sie, was sie für richtig halten, Adrian. Sie können ihre Ängste nicht einfach so abschütteln, das ist ganz natürlich. Aber sie müssen versuchen sich in dieses Leben, das Leben eines Polizisten, das sie sich so sehnlichst zurück wünschen, wieder einzuleben."

"Und wenn ich versage?" Endlich sprach er das aus, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn gekommen war, als Stottlemeyer ihm offenbarte, dass er ihn für diesen Auftrag wollte.

Dr. Kroger lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn und sah ihm in die Augen.

"Adrian, was ist wenn sie nicht versagen?" Darauf wusste er keine passende Antwort.


End file.
